


Inna historia

by Grisznak



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mocno alternatywne spojrzenie na życie w Akademii Lillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inna historia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Girl’s Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94940) by Erica Friedman. 



Tak jak każdego poranka światła w sypialni zapaliły się nagle, bez ostrzeżenia.

Nie musiała spoglądać na budzik, aby stwierdzić, że jest 4:27 i została dokładnie jedna minuta zanim miły, kobiecy głos obudzi ją swoim "Dzień Dobry" i wszyscy wstaną z łóżek.

Była zawsze pierwszą, która wstaje, nie widząc sensu w jakimś buntowaniu się czy zwlekaniu. Jedynym, co mogło to dać, było publiczne napiętnowanie i reputacja "trudnej" - coś, co w takim miejscu mogło wywołać reperkusje ciągnące się latami. Nie było to coś, czego by sobie życzyła. Ani teraz ani nigdy. Nie na trzy miesiące przed opuszczeniem tego piekła i powrotem do normalnego świata.

Westchnęła i pozwoliła sobie zerknąć do kalendarza. Dwa lata i dziewięć miesięcy, tyle tu już była. Od porannych modlitw, poprzez śniadania, obowiązkowe ćwiczenia, każda chwila była harówką i cierpieniem, każdy dzień tu był chwilą spędzoną w piekle. Odwróciła oczy od tej jedynej rzeczy, która przypominała jej o tym, że na końcu tego tunelu jest światło i zwróciła się ku obowiązkom.

Najpierw zaścielić łóżko. Rogi musiały być ułożone równo. Sprawdzający pilnowali, aby zachowywano porządek w najdrobniejszych szczegółach i jeśli zauważyli, że nie dbasz o to dostatecznie dobrze, mogli ci nakazać powtarzać to tak często, aż uznali, że się nauczyłaś.

Następnie należało zebrać przybory toaletowe i ustawić się w kolejce do pryszniców. Starszeństwo decydowało o pozycji. Zajęła swoje miejsce, witając się w pozostałymi.

Oczekiwały od niej pomocy i przykładu, wiedziała. Jej działaniom przyglądano się uważnie, robiły to nie tylko te, które trafiły w to miejsce z własnej woli, ale także te, które znalazły się w u w wyniku różnych okoliczności, problemów rodzinnych i innych spraw.

Szybko wzięła prysznic, starając się nie marnować wody, co było rzadkością. Te, które chciały iść w jej ślady, powinny robić to tak, jak ona. "Jej" dziewczęta nie wpadały w kłopoty, robiły co powinny, a dzięki temu zyskiwały czasem przywileje, które pozwalały odpocząć od tego spartańskiego życia. To były dobry dziewczyny, nawet jeśli ona taką nie była.

Wróć do swojego pokoju. Uczesz włosy. Ubierz się starannie i porządnie, niech ci się nie wydaje, że nie sprawdzą, czy twój mundurek jest czysty i uprasowany. Po mszy ona i inne zostaną zaprowadzone na śniadanie. Nie było tu prywatności, poza tą wewnętrzną, w głębi serca. Właśnie tam, skryte w dali przed wszystkimi, trzymała własne myśli.

Zabrać modlitewnik i przygotować rzeczy do lekcji. Praca domowa -odrobiona, spakowana i gotowa, by ją zabrać. Nie było miejsca na pomyłki, nie tu, gdzie edukacja była uważana za najważniejszą i nastawiona na przygotowywanie ich wobec wszystkiego, czym świat może je poczęstować. Zepchnęła prywatność w głąb swego serca, na rzecz prostszego spojrzenia na świat. Jeśli życie miało być łatwe, to w jaki sposób trafiła w takie miejsce? A kiedy będzie mogła je opuścić, do czego niby przygotują ją lekcje biologii czy francuskiego? Ale porażka mogła przynieść potępienie i karę - a to było nie do zaakceptowania.

Rozejrzała się wokół, upewniając się, że nie ma tu niczego, co mogło by przynieść jej ujmę na honorze, niczego czego nie chciała by aby zostało odnalezione i jej odebrane. Następnie zamknęła drzwi i skierowała się raźnym krokiem ku korytarzowi.

Pierwsze trzy pary drzwi, które mijała, były zamknięte, ale czwarte otworzyły się. Dwie młode kobiety wyszły, a gdy ujrzały ją, skłoniły się.

"Dzień Dobry, Rosa Foetida".

"Dzień Dobry, Akira-sama".

Odpowiedziała łagodnym uśmiechem.

"Dzień dobry. Pospieszcie się, bo spóźnicie się do kościoła".

"Tak, Rosa Foetida" - odpowiedziawszy, obie podążyły za nią.

Jeszcze tylko trzy miesiące i opuści to miejsce, na zawsze.


End file.
